Klonoa vs Pac-Man
Klonoa vs Pac-Man is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Namco! Their 2 best selling mascots are about to determine what is better, new or old school?!?! Interlude Wiz: Namco.....With so many heroes, characters and memorable mascots, you can always remember these 2! Boomstick: Pac-Man, the original Ghostbuster! Wiz: And Klonoa, the Dream Traveler! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Pac-Man Wiz: Starting off as a yellow circle who ate ghosts and fruit. Boomstick: Now, he does that and fights extremely powerful Nintendo characters. And, ya' know, sometimes Capcom characters. Wiz: Pac-Man's signature move is biting, and can fully digest ghosts, which is a unique talent to the Pac-People. Boomstick: Pac-Man constantly beats up enemies that are a whole lot stronger then him, Like Spooky. Wiz: Pac-Man has a arsenal of abilities and power ups, such as the Butt Bounce attacks. Boomstick: Most of these attacks destroy everything, and the Super Butt Bounce creates a giant explosion when landing. Wiz: Pac-Man's Rev Roll lets him spin around extremely fast and can bash through metal and wood. Boomstick: Sound familiar? Rolling around at the speed of light! Wiz: Pac-Man's Pac-Dot Shoot and Super Pac-Dot Shoot are energy based projectiles, the latter being stronger then the first. Like Mario, Pac-Man become nearly invincible and much stronger by becoming Steel Pac-Man. This form can even walk ON FIRE. Boomstick: Pac-Man can control fire and ice by becoming Fire/Ice Pac-Man, and can become Chameleon Pac-Man to escape attacks with his long tongue. Wiz: He can also zap enemies with the Electro Shock, and the Ribbon Ring allows him to tie up enemies and damage them. Boomstick: Pac-Man eats lots of berries, that give him lots of different power ups! Including the Flight Berry, which gives Pac-Ster the power of flight. Wiz: The Grow Berry increases his health, size yet only lasts 1 minute. Boomstick: Close Combat Berry gives him incredible speed, stanima and strength! Wiz: The Plasma Berry allows Pac-Man to shoot one gigantic laser blast. Boomstick: The Vacuum Berry lets him suck in almost anything, including far to reach objects. Wiz: The Boulder Berry turns him into a giant indestructable, metal destroying boulder version of himself. Boomstick: The Spin Berry lets Pac-Man create tornadoes, and can move at 50 miles Per Hour. Wiz: Now, some of the strongest berries are about to be told. Boomstick: The Elder Berry turns Pac-Man into a gigantic, strong King Kong like creature. Wiz: The Arachnid Berry turns Pac-Man into a spider like creature, which allows him to shoot out webs and has incredible speed. Boomstick: And finally, the most dangerous of all.....PAC-ZILLA. Wiz: Giving him incredible strength, speed, stanima and makes him the size of a skyscraper, Pac-Zilla is a BEAST. Boomstick: Pac-Man is also an expert mechanic, as he built himself a battle suit. He uses this in Street Fighter X Tekken! Wiz: This is a Mokujin Mecha, which has immense strength speed and has many drill attacks. Boomstick: Sadly, Pac-Man isn't all that good with time. Wiz: For most of his Power Ups, he has a timer. Also, Pac-Man often rushes into battle, and sometimes relies on luck. Boomstick: But still, don't "Puck" around with the ghost muncher. Pac-Man: Wakka Wakka Wakka Wakka! Klonoa Wiz: Klonoa is a antramorphic cat and dream traveler. Boomstick: Who takes down the forces of evil daily. Or, uh, nightly? Wiz: Klonoa is great at exposing his enemies' weak spots and has long ears that let him take the battlefield to the air. Boomstick: Really? I just thought his mom was a mouse. Wiz: The wind bullet is his signature attack, where he fires a beam from his ring. Boomstick: The kid must really must be into jewelry. Either that or he's related to Bianca.'' If you liked then ya shoulda put a ring on it....'' Wiz: This can be charged into the Double Wind Bullet, which was enough to beat an army of Night Knights. Boomstick: Like a boss. Well, actually the boss is Nahatomb. Using the power of wind, he created an awesome energy blade. Wiz: One of Klonoa's most powerful weapons is his hammer, which can smash open metal and wood. Boomstick: The Beam Gnome is an energy shield forged from the cat's Wind Ring. Wiz: His Arm Cannon fires spike balls at enemies extremely fast. Boomstick: His Boomerang is made of 3 metalic blades and can be used as a powerful, tricky weapon. Wiz: His Air Board flies at high speeds and he can ram into opponents with it. Boomstick: And flying isn't the only thing his ears are good for! Klonoa can creates hurricanes and tornadoes with them! Wiz: Klonoa can even create Thunder Hurricanes which can shock and destroy even extremely strong enemies. Boomstick: Klonoa isn't a swimmer like Sonic, and also is pretty naive. Wiz: Still, by using his ring's full wind power, Klonoa is a small yet big threat. Klonoa: Rupurudu! Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- Klonoa flew across a battlefield and then saw a yellow ball thing with arms and legs hop out of a red and blue bar. Klonoa flew down and Pac-Man was startled. Klonoa: Hey....Uh, Ball Thing, do you know where this is? Pac-Man shook his head. He had just arrived in this game, which was called Super Smash Bros. Pac-Man realised Klonoa must of been another newcomer! Pac-Man got in a fighting stance, and Klonoa looked at Pac-Man strangely. Klonoa: You wanna fight? Sounds fun! Klonoa got his ring prepared. Klonoa smirked and got in a fighting stance. FIGHT! Pac-Man and Klonoa began firing Wind Bullets and Pac-Shots at each other, and eventually the cat's projectiles won out. Pac-Man quickly dodged and jumped in the air. He then spun around quickly and rolled into Klonoa extremely hard. Klonoa was pushed back by the Rev Roll, then kicked Pac-Man in the air. Klonoa fired a couple Wind Bullets, each knocking Pac-Man up. Pac-Man then ate the next Wind Bullet and fired it back at the feline. Klonoa was shocked and hit back. Pac-Man slammed onto the ground with the Butt Bounce. Pac-Man then got an idea and did some more Butt Bounces on Klonoa, then finished with a Super Butt Bounce, which created a shockwave and knocked Klonoa into a tree. Klonoa stuggled, but got up and fired another Wind Bullet. Then, he got out his sword. Klonoa dashed at the former icon and began slashing him. Klonoa then stabbed him so hard Pac-Man got knocked into a platform. Pac-Man got up, damaged, but ate a berry which healed him. Pac-Man then took out a orange fruit, and ate it. He then became red with flames on his head. Entering the ring was Fire Pac-Man. He began shooting flames, and Klonoa started blocking them with his sword. He was then hit by a giant fireball. Klonoa growled and he used his wind power to makes his blade bigger. Klonoa struck Pac-Man extremely hard, but Pac-Man shot out a fireball, and Klonoa was knocked back. Klonoa had an idea, and began shooting wind bullets from his sword. Pac-Man's flames were extinguished, and Pac-Man got hit by a strong Wind Bullet. The Namco Icons began punching and kicking each other, then Pac-Man snuck in a burning uppercut, while Klonoa snuck in a sword strike. Klonoa was hit so hard his sword was knocked away, off the battlefield, while Pac-Man lost his fire power up. Klonoa grunted and pulled out his hammer, while Pac-Man became blue and had a frozen dome on his head. Pac-Man began shooting ice blasts, while Klonoa blocked them all with his hammer. Klonoa then dashed and whacked Pac-Man hard in the chin. Pac-Man then blew an icy wind out of his mouth, which froze Klonoa solid. Pac-Man did a thumbs up, but was then smashed in the face by Klonoa, who broke out of the ice. Pac-Man grunted then punched Klonoa hard in the face. Klonoa's cheek got frozen, and it began freezing over the rest of his face, but it was smashed stopped by Klonoa kicking Pac-Man in the guts. Klonoa grinned and uppercut Ice Pac-Man hard. Pac-Man's hand became surrounded in an icy aura, and he began multi-combing Klonoa before delivering a strong headbutt. Klonoa gripped his hammer and fired a few Wind Bullets. Pac-Man froze them all with his ice blasts. Pac-Man then was shocked by a electric filled Wind Bullet, and he lost his Ice form. Pac-Man switched to Chameleon Pac-Man and brought Klonoa in with his long tongue. Pac-Man rolled his eyes at the lame power up. Klonoa used his hammer to break Pac-Man's tongue in half. Chameleon Pac-Man screamed in pain and went back to normal. Pac-Man then began zapping Klonoa with some electric shots, who dodged the 5th zap and flew in the air. Klonoa began shooting Wind Bullets, which Pac-Man countered with electric shots. Pac-Man then charged up a long zap, while Klonoa charged up the Double Wind Bullet. Pac-Man's attack reached first, and knocked Klonoa out of the sky. However, the Double Wind Bullet knocked Pac-Man all the way off the Battlefield, not to mention damage him heavily. Klonoa squinted his eyes to see if Pac-Man was coming back. He couldn't spot anything, as the attack had created a large gale. Klonoa could however here something. It was a....spinning sound. Klonoa's eyes widened as a yellow bullet like ball rolled right into him. Pac-Man was going all out with his Rev Roll. and spun right onto the other edge of the stage. Pac-Man looked behind and laughed. Klonoa was laying flat on the ground with a tire track like imprint on his body. Klonoa rolled his eyes and jumped up. He then popped out of the flat form and fired some Wind Bullets. While, he tried. His hammer was smashed to pieces and his ring was weaker. All that came out was a tiny gust of wind, which the Yellow Mascot laughed at. Klonoa then spun around extremely fast, and out came the Thunder Tornado. Pac-Man screamed and began running away as fast as he could. However, the Tornado caught and spun him around. Klonoa grinned and then charged a giant electric Double Wind Bullet, preparing too knock his opponent out. However, what came out of the twister made Klonoa gape. It was a giant monkey like Pac-Man. Pac-Kong. Pac-Kong stomped and a mini earthquake shook the ground. Klonoa staggered back, and lifted himself up with his hoverboard. He fired his giant blast, but it was eaten by Pac-Kong. Pac-Kong grinned then grabbed Klonoa off his Air Board. Klonoa struggled, then began blasting Wind Bullets to the mascot's face. Pac-Kong growled and slammed his fist down on Klonoa, knocking him into the Battlefield. Pac-Kong grinned and stomped on Klonoa. Pac-Kong grinned, but was then blwn off and fell down. Klonoa was now surrounded in wind, and he prepared a giant gale blast. Pac-Kong was blown back, but stood his ground. Klonoa began firing Double Wind Bullets, each knocking Pac-Kong back. Pac-Kong then blocked the next one and screamed loudly. Klonoa flew back, then blew a tornado at Pac-Kong. Pac-Kong stomped and a earthquake nearly destroyed the Battlefield. Klonoa got angered and fired the biggest Wind Bullet he could muster. Pac-Kong turned back to normal, and he wobbled around weakened. Pac-Man however, used another power up. He became covered in metal. Klonoa huffed, and got out his Arm Cannon. He began shooting Iron Pac-Man, but all bounced off him. Pac-Man caught one spike ball and threw it at Klonoa. The dream traveler dodged and switched to his Boomerang. He began slashing at Pac-Man, but it broke. Iron Pac-Man delivered a heavy punch, and Klonoa was knocked back. Klonoa then used the Thunder Tornado, which zapped Pac-Man hard. The Iron Fruit Vacuum winced, then grabbed an kicked Klonoa. HARD. Klonoa flew back, then shot a few Wind Bullets. Klonoa then had a plan. He pulled out his hammer, and dashed at the yellow ghostbuster. Klonoa grinned and whacked Pac-Man with his hammer. Pac-Man laughed at the pety attack, then froze as his metal coating shattered. Klonoa grinned again, but his hammer was knocked away by a sticky web. Pac-Man was now Spider Pac-Man. He grinned and began shooting webs. Klonoa tried dodging, but was eventually caught and began struggling to get out of the webs. Pac-Man then fired a Super Pac-Shot and Klonoa was blasted out of the webs, but was heavily damaged. Klonoa then jumped up, but was punched hard. Pac-Man used his webbing to real Klonoa in then punch him back, then did this 6 times until Klonoa freed himself with a Wind Bullet. Klonoa took to the skies and spun around extremely fast. A giant tornado was made and he spun it at Pac-Man. Pac-Man used his agility to leap away, and then brung Klonoa down with a web. Then just as he caught his rival, the tornado caught him and tossed him away. Klonoa grinned and flew at Pac-Man fast. Klonoa whacked Pac-Man hard. Klonoa grinned, and Pac-Man went back to normal. Pac-Man then ate a large yellow berry, and was surrounded in a yellow glow. Klonoa prepared his most powerful attack, the Double Thunder Wind Bullet. Pac-Man grew to gigantic size and roared. This was Pac-Zilla. He grinned and looked down at Klonoa. The cat fired his attack. Pac-Zilla fired a Super Pac Shot, and the two attacks countered. Klonoa's ring glowed bright green, and Klonoa glared. Pac-Zilla roared and his attack grew bigger. Klonoa's eyes widened, his attack pushed back. Klonoa struggled, then was hit full on by the blast. Klonoa: WO-AHHH!!!!!!!! The blast engulfed Klonoa as Pac-Zilla shrunk down to normal size. Pac-Man landed on the battlefield lightly, and looked over at Klonoa. The teenaged cat was knocked out, and the a word appeared on the screen. A bright red "GAME". KO! Pac-Man jumped in the air and did a thumbs up as Klonoa clapped in defeat, bruised a lot. Results Boomstick: Shabooya! Wiz: Pac-Man was more experienced, faster, and had a long range of powerful power ups. Boomstick: Klonoa had strength and had the advantage inn flight, but Pac-Man is much smarter, so Klonoa was doomed from the start. Wiz: Once Pac-Zilla stepped onto the battlefield, the only chance Klonoa had was his Double Wind Bullet, but even then, Pac-Man could counter it. Boomstick: It was a close one, but in the end, Klonoa got schooled. Old Schooled. Wiz: The winner is Pac-Man. Trivia *This is ACG's 16th Battle, right after Ness vs Finn and right before Wonder Red vs Captain Alph. *Pac-Man is the second iconic yellow character to defeat a newer iconic cat. The first was SpongeBob. *This is ACG's 3rd Company fight. *This was made to celebrate Pac-Man confirmation for Smash, though it was a little late. Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015